


pink lace and bunny ears

by everhtorne



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Bechloe, F/F, Mindless Fluff, Well - Freeform, domestic bechloe, easter silliness, seasonal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhtorne/pseuds/everhtorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Careful, Beca,” Chloe murmured absently as she squinted and cocked her head to one side, attempting to work out whether the Easter banner she had pinned to the wall was hanging crooked. “If you’re negative and cynical the Easter bunny won’t come.” // In which Chloe loves Easter. Beca's not quite convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink lace and bunny ears

**Author's Note:**

> established, domestic bechloe is my weakness.

Chloe at Eastertime is not unlike Beca after a few shots of tequila. Illogically giddy and full of energy.

Beca doesn’t really know why she had been expecting this year to be any different.  

Chloe always gets ridiculously into Easter. Everything about the holiday matches the redhead’s personality – it’s all sunny and colourful, flowers and fluffy animals. Every Easter, Chloe goes overboard in some way.

Last year it had been all about decorating the apartment.

Chloe had put bunting and fairy lights up on every wall, sprinkled flower petals over the couch, painted polystyrene eggs and hung them from the ceiling. There were paper chains and lanterns and ribbons.

Beca had watched in amusement as her girlfriend transformed their fairly minimalist living space until it looked like an Easter factory had vomited all over it. Beca had never seen so much pastel.  

“Are you sure all this is necessary?” Beca had asked, leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms folded against her chest.

As adorable as it was to watch the excitement in her girlfriend’s eyes, Beca also knew she’d probably end up being the one to clean up all the glittery remains and discarded tissue paper.

“Careful, Beca,” Chloe had murmured absently as she squinted and cocked her head to one side, attempting to work out whether the Easter banner she had pinned to the wall was hanging crooked. Her tongue was poking out one side of her mouth slightly and, God, she looked adorable. “If you’re negative and cynical the Easter bunny won’t come.”

Beca hadn’t been sure whether to laugh or not, given Chloe’s deadpan deliverance of the line.

Instead she just shook her head.

“Whatever you say, Chlo.”

Chloe had just grinned over her shoulder, continuing to hang her homemade decorations.

That was last year. The Easter before that one had been about cooking.

Chloe had dedicated the entire week leading up to Easter to perfecting her baking abilities. There had been new festive treats every day; tiny shredded wheat Easter nests with chocolate eggs arranged on top, strawberry and vanilla swirl cupcakes uniformly presented in polka dot paper cases, rows of small white meringues, piped into the perfect dome. It had been a delicious week of taste-testing – Beca definitely couldn’t complain.

And Chloe was a good baker, for the most part. She knew what she was doing – she could just be a little disorganised sometimes.

A few disasters were inevitable.

Like the one day Chloe attempted to make brownies and carrot cake at the same time and completely forgot about setting a timer for the oven.

“Dude,” Beca had nodded towards the smoky kitchen, her eyes widening. “Is it supposed to be like that?”

Chloe had leapt up from her seat on the couch, squeaking and bounding over to the smog that had appeared in the kitchen.

“Crap!”

The smoke alarm had sounded a few moments later piercing Beca’s brain.

“I got it,” Beca winced, hauling herself off of the couch.

Despite the chaos, Beca couldn’t help the entertained smirk that settled on her face as she heard Chloe fumble around with the oven, clanging and clattering, removing trays and depositing them on the counter in a hurry. Her girlfriend sure knew how to make baking spectacular.

“Oh no!” Chloe wailed, emerging from the haze.

Beca looked over from where she was balanced on a chair, reaching up to fiddle with the controls on the smoke detector.

“What?” she asked in concern, wincing at the ringing in her ears from the alarm and the water in her eyes from the smoke-filled room. She managed to find the right switch a second later, silencing the room.

Chloe held a baking tray in her oven-glove clad hands, sporting a pouty frown that was stupidly cute. The tray was covered in cindery black blobs. They were sizzling.

“Uh –” Beca tried not to laugh. “Are those supposed to be the brownies or is it carrot cake?”

Chloe threw her head back and groaned, returning the spoiled goods to the kitchen and dumping the tray down. Beca laughed.  

“They’re completely ruined,” Chloe wailed in disappointment, her brow creasing in a sulky fashion.

Once Beca had dismounted from the chair, she sidled up behind Chloe in the kitchen and snaked her hands around her girlfriend’s waist, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Beca reassured her, still smiling, “what fun is baking without a minor incident?”

Chloe was still pouting.

“I got this new recipe from Pinterest,” she sighed against Beca. “They were gonna be the tits.”

Beca kissed Chloe’s shoulder blade sympathetically.

“I’m sure they would have been great.”

Chloe harrumphed.

Naturally, it took more than one disaster to crush Chloe’s spirit. The next day she was right back to it again, working on a three tier Easter cake.

Beca had left her to it.

For the Easter before _that_ one, Chloe’s focus has been on drink mixing. Not the most festive of activities but Chloe had been convinced it was going to take off.

“Easter cocktails!” Chloe chirped excitedly as she began unloading the countless bottles of liquor from her shopping bag onto the kitchen counter.

Beca had watched from her comfortable spot on the couch, arching an unconvinced eyebrow.

“Eater cocktails?”

“It’s totes gonna be a thing,” Chloe nodded. “Watch this space.”

Beca remained sceptical but said nothing, not wanting to upset her absurdly cheery girlfriend. She did watch, though, as Chloe measured liquids and strained purees and crushed ice, combining all the elements together into a cup to be shaken. Chloe’s red hair was pulled back into a ponytail to stop it from getting in the drinks, a few stray tendrils falling in front of her eyes every so often. Beca had watched with a small smile, intrigued by Chloe’s methods.

“I can see you staring,” Chloe had commented, flickering her eyes up to meet Beca’s and grinning mischievously.

Beca opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, instead just looking away in embarrassment. You’d think she’d be able to stare at her own girlfriend with confidence at this point but Beca _still_ became idiotically awkward and shy around Chloe sometimes.

Eventually, Beca was presented with a disgustingly hipster glass (one of those mason jars with a paper straw sticking out the top) full of some mystery orange liquid.

“Ta-da!” Chloe beamed. “Easter cocktail.”

“Is it supposed to be this colour?” Beca hedged warily.

“Yes! I added orange food colouring to make it more Easter-y.”

Beca took a sip and had to work to not screw her face up.

“It’s mainly rum, orange juice and syrup,” Chloe explained as Beca swallowed her cold mouthful. “I added a little vanilla vodka just because it’s delicious and also some peach schnapps,” she finished proudly.

The mixture of liquors burnt Beca’s throat like it was paint thinner and the aftertaste was unlike anything she could describe. Beca coughed once and nodded, attempting to smile.

“It’s really good.”

Chloe had obviously been unconvinced by Beca’s pained expression as she grabbed the drink from Beca’s hand and took a sip herself.

“Oh –” Chloe coughed too. “Oh God. That’s horrible.”

Beca bit her lip sheepishly. Chloe had just laughed, placing the glass down on the coffee table and slumping back onto the couch cushions.

“Ok, maybe Easter cocktails aren’t a thing,” Chloe allowed with a giggle.

 “I’m sorry but I might have to agree with you on that one.”

Beca leant over to kiss Chloe’s lips. She tasted sharp and bitter all at once like that horrendous cocktail and Beca couldn’t help laughing.

That was ages ago now though and, for some reason, Beca has managed to convince herself that Chloe has outgrown Easter.

Chloe hasn’t decorated the apartment this year; there has been no baking or drink mixing. An Easter party hasn’t been organised – in fact, Chloe has barely even mentioned the holiday. Beca doesn’t know if she should be relieved or disappointed.

On the one hand, Chloe’s excessive excitement can be a bit much – Beca usually has to work to provide twice as many sarcastic comments as usual to balance out Chloe’s Easter cheer. But, then again, she does love seeing her girlfriend being silly and happy.

Beca is mulling this over in her mind as she sticks her key in the fob and opens the door to her and Chloe’s apartment, kicking it shut behind her.

“Chlo?” she calls out, dropping her keys in the bowl on the window ledge. There’s no reply which is odd because Chloe should be home from work by now. “Chloe?” she calls again.

Still nothing.

Beca notices a folded piece of paper resting on the couch and walks over to it suspiciously. Chloe’s cursive handwriting fills the lined page.

**_You didn’t think I’d forgotten Easter this year, did you?_ **

**_Follow the eggs for your surprise. - C_ **

Beca reads the note twice over, laughing out loud in disbelief.

Of course. What had she been thinking?

Looking around, Beca spots small eggs wrapped in coloured foil dotted around the apartment. She walks towards the first ones she sees, scooping the couple of chocolate eggs up into the palm of her hand.

“Do I really have to do this?” Beca whines, her voice echoing around the silent rooms. No response, obviously.

Sighing, she continues. There are a few eggs tucked behind the toaster in the kitchen, then some more in a path steering her towards the bathroom. A couple are stuffed behind couch cushions, other eggs concealed between towels. Chloe has even hidden some in Beca’s toiletry bag. The trail seems to pass through every room in the house – purposely making it longer, Beca assumes – until the final few eggs are placed in a line leading up to her and Chloe’s bedroom door.

Beca curiously adds the final few coloured eggs to the pile in her hand and approaches the bedroom. She wonders apprehensively what Chloe is planning.

Pushing the door open, Beca can’t stop her mouth from dropping open and the eggs falling out of her hands, hitting the hardwood floor below one by one with a series of knocks.

On the other side, Chloe is lying across their king sized bed, one hand on her hip, the other supporting her head. Her red hair is down in soft waves, falling across her shoulders. She has nothing on but a matching underwear set Beca has never seen before – pastel pink and chequered with a lace trim. Beca hates pink.  But Chloe makes it look so damn good.  Beca can’t help her eyes trailing across Chloe’s body; the smooth skin of her neck, her toned abs, the cleavage almost falling out of her bra. Shit.

And to top it all off, to complete the Easter look, to make it completely and totally _Chloe_ … she’s wearing bunny ears. They match her underwear.

Pink fluffy fucking bunny ears.

“Hey Bec,” Chloe greets with a smug smile.

“Wh –?” Beca can’t think of a coherent thing to say in response.

Chloe just giggles – it’s all tinkly and perfect. She gets to her feet and makes her way over to the brunette, looking pleased with herself.

Once they are standing face to face, Chloe reaches down slightly to kiss Beca. It’s longer than a normal ‘hi how was your day’ kiss. Beca shivers as Chloe’s mouth presses against hers, her lips soft and warm. Chloe’s tongue runs along the side of Beca’s and, fuck, she tastes amazing – sweet like she’s been eating strawberries.

Beca leans forward and deepens the kiss, grabbing a handful of red curls. She feels teeth capture her lower lip and can’t help the small moan that escapes. Chloe responds by smiling against Beca’s mouth.

Chloe’s hands secure themselves around Beca’s waist, holding her close. When they both pull away from the kiss for breath, Chloe is still smiling. She looks so beautiful Beca can’t stand it.

“Happy Easter,” Chloe purrs.

Beca looks into Chloe’s clear blue eyes, her chest heaving.

“What is this for?” Beca asks breathlessly.

“I know you’re never super excited about Easter,” Chloe explains with a gentle shrug. “So I thought I would do something to help you get into the spirit.”

She reaches over to kiss Beca’s neck, her teeth grazing the skin just under her girlfriend’s jaw. The air catches in Beca’s throat.

“That sound ok?” Chloe whispers, her breath hot on Beca’s skin. Chloe’s hand is suddenly moving down the brunette’s body, her finger trailing over the rough denim crotch of Beca’s ripped jeans.

“Uh,” Beca clears her throat. “Y-yes. Definitely.”

“Good,” Chloe grins.

Taking another look at Chloe’s getup, Beca laughs breathlessly.

“Were the ears really necessary?”

Chloe almost looks offended.

“Duh,” she raises her eyebrows. “I’m the Easter bunny.”

Beca snorts.

“Right, right. My bad.”

She has definitely never had a visit from such a hot Easter bunny.

“You like?” Chloe inquires, gesturing to herself.

She is probably referring to her new underwear but Beca takes it as permission to assess Chloe’s flawless physique (like, seriously, do her legs ever end? And that _ass_ ).

“Yes,” Beca responds instantly. “Yes.”

Chloe tugs at her pink bra strap.

“I got this new today.”

Beca ignores her, unable to stop her mouth from quirking up into a smile.

“You seem… deliriously happy,” she assesses, going on to add, “and very horny.”

Chloe just looks at Beca smugly.

“You’re right,” she nods. Her voice lowers as she leans forward. “Not unlike you after you’ve been at the tequila.”

Offended, Beca gapes and goes to protest but quickly realises that she doesn’t really have an argument.

“Now take your pants off and get on the bed,” Chloe demands with a sweet smile.

Beca does as she’s told and Chloe promptly joins her, taking off her pink underwear. She is grinning at Beca knowingly.

“What?” the brunette asks warily, narrowing her eyes. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Chloe shrugs nonchalantly.

“Nothing.” She kisses down Beca’s chest, looking up with pink cheeks. “I just thought I should let you know.”

Beca pauses uneasily, hinting for Chloe to continue.

She laughs.

“I’m keeping the ears on.”

Groaning, Beca starts to laugh as well.

“You are crazy.”

Chloe nods in agreement.

“Yeah. But you love it.”

Well.

Beca definitely can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://everhtorne.tumblr.com  
> twitter: http://twitter.com/turdcrrapley


End file.
